


I Love You The Most

by pretense



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you remember that [Poetry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Tweaked a bit of poetry from five years ago.  
> It still gives me the feels. Not in the least because Gee has been teasing us with a series three some time back...  
> C'mon, Gee, I need to know what really happened to my babies OnO

I love you the most  
'Cuz you were always so cool  
You didn't mind hanging out  
Though I was klutzy, a fool

I love you the most  
When we fight side by side  
D'you remember that time  
When you held my hand tight?

I love you the most  
When we just sit together  
Your hand in mine  
And my head on your shoulder

I love you the most  
When you took my first kiss  
A warm fuzzy memory  
Entangled with bliss

I love you the most  
When you get yourself smashed  
Cuz then you'll talk sweet  
And in my bedroom you'll crash

I love you the most  
When you're actually sober  
But that doesn't change, really,  
On the nights when you're harsher

I love you the most  
When you call out my name  
It makes everything worth it  
I could handle the pain

I love you the most  
When you shed no tears  
When they declared me deceased  
First one of our peers

I love you the most  
After the burial, in silence  
When you called me out  
And we settled loose ends

I love you the most  
During our final goodbye  
I had bid you to live  
Ghostly tears in my eyes

I love you the most  
When you just nodded and sighed  
Staring right back at me  
'Til the last candle died

I love you the most  
When I'm all alone  
In this colorless desert  
So far from home

I love you the most  
That, I'll always remember  
Until the day that you come here  
Even if it takes forever

I love you the most  
'Cuz that's what you said  
That very first night  
We lay together in bed

Even though you never said it  
Never ever again.


End file.
